


But Not Buried This Time PODFIC

by SoU2019



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drama, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Slash, SoUarchive, Survival, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoU2019/pseuds/SoU2019
Summary: Podfic of Tierfal's storyOnce Ed decides that he is categorically not going to rot on the Drachman tundra, dragging his ass out of the jaws of death is actually pretty easy.  ...except when it's not.  At all.  Which is most of the time.(AU from end of Brotherhood.)
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	But Not Buried This Time PODFIC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [But Not Buried This Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595811) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



right click and save as to download!

[mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ELzJLPJa6OZFwfXA4k2X1oIbKSpLmc1M) [ 506 MB, 08:50:11]

FFFFFFFFFFF This took a LONG time to record.  



End file.
